Moonlight
by steampunkcatz
Summary: Alicia and Chris finally reveal their true feelings toward one another. What drama will ensue?


This takes place after Alicia caught Chris frozen and unwilling to help Maddie during a zombie attack, S2.  
 _[ALICIA X CHRIS]_

Alicia was still shaken up. It was 5:00 AM but sleep was evading her, and with good reason. Only a couple of hours ago she'd woken from a deep sleep to the sight of Chris standing over her and her mom with a knife. Let Travis try and tell her they were just being paranoid now! Anger and confusion pulsed through her from all directions.  
She felt anger at the fact that Chris had even dared to stand above them with such a weapon, and confusion because of her disbelief that Chris would want to cause her harm. And what motive did he have to?... Well besides her early confrontation with him. Still, he must've known she was only frightened by his actions.  
The only way to settle this was to talk to Chris, and hope there had been a bizarre misunderstanding. Since getting to Mexico, there had been a sort of uneasy tension in the house. Now she knew why.  
She exhaled slowly, pulse thumping like a rabbit's as her bare feet made their way down the hallway to the room Chris was inhabiting. Just as she started to knock on the door a tight hand gripped her upper forearm and pinned her up against the wall. She could feel their hot breath on her neck. Heart racing, she tried to rattle the door handle with her free hand, but it wouldn't budge. The silhouette of her keeper emerged, into a pool of moonlight shining through a window.  
It was him. Chris spoke softly, in nearly a whisper, "Alicia, I knew you'd find your way to my room. You couldn't resist, huh?"  
Alicia scoffed, trying to hide her fear, "What were you planning to do with that knife earlier? Because I don't believe you're a sociopath. You're not capable of killing."  
"Well you clearly don't know me then," his voice had a guttural edge to it now.  
"You know what I think?" she cooed, taking a risk.  
"What's that?"  
"You were trying to get my attention, Chris. That's what this is all about."  
"Ah, well you have me all figured out, don't you?"  
"I think..." Before Alicia could finish her sentence, their dialogue came to as a halt as Chris cupped her face with his strong tan hands and kissed her passionately. Alicia didn't try to protest, strangely. She felt herself being consumed by desire, as Chris pulled out the messy bun she'd had in, brushing his fingers through her hair.  
Trying to be as quiet as possible so Maddie and Travis didn't hear they made their way into Chris' empty room, making out all the while. and Chris hesitantly pulled his shirt off. With his usual attire it was hard to tell he had such impressive abs underneath. She let out an involuntary gasp, lifting his lips into a sort of smirk.  
Alicia lifted her shirt off, revealing her pink lace-trimmed bralette underneath. She remembered her boyfriend buying it for her from VS, before the dead had taken over their planet, and everything had went to shit.  
"You're so beautiful," he said. And it sounded like he meant it. "I remember the first time I saw the real you, in Cobalt, when we trashed that house. I realized you were just as fucked up as I am. I can still picture that rich lady's dress you were wearing." Alicia also remembered that day. It felt like they had a connection that wasn't solely physical.  
"But our parents are together..." Alicia looked down at the mattress they had plopped down on, almost ashamed. She hadn't really let this sink in until now.  
"It's the zombie apocolypse. and that's what you're worried about? Our parents finding out?" The way he said it made most everything in the world seem trivial. He was too damn persuasive.  
He traced her earlobe with his thumb. His kiss felt like home... something she didn't have anymore. The crisp white sheets enclosed them, enveloping them in their own little corner of the universe, where even the undead couldn't get to them.  
Now that they were both in only their underwear, Licia's heart was pounding harder than ever. From the corner of her mind came a warning. If they did this, Travis and her mom could never find out. Ever.  
Chris glanced at her quizically, eyebrows furrowing. She smiled lightly as he unclipped her bra, sliding it onto the floor. He did the same her boxers, throwing them down hurriedly. It took them each a few seconds to take each other in. Alicia found herself blushing as Chris looked her up and down, clearly appreciating her curves.  
"Are you sure about this?" He said it with concern that sounded genuine.  
"I don't know. Am I?" She slid a piece of hair behind her ear, taunting him. He grabbed her waist forcefully, pushing himself into her. Alicia groaned, just as the door opened. A figure emerged from the darkness, flicking on a light.  
It was Nick. Alicia froze, all of a sudden completely vulnerable. She hoped to God Nick could keep a secret.


End file.
